Eric et True Blood
by Etincella
Summary: Quand le scénario de la série True Blood et les livres de la Communauté du Sud tombent entre les mains d’Eric, Alan Ball a du souci à se faire....et Anna Paquin aussi.


Bonsoir tous le monde ! Cette idée de One-shot me trottée dans la tête depuis un petit moment alors je me suis dis : pourquoi ne pas coucher ça sur le papier (enfin sur ordi) et vous le faire partager ?  
Je me suis vraiment amusée à l'écrire, j'espère qu'il en sera de même quand vous la lirez.

**Disclaimer : **Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiens (et encore moins les acteurs de la séries)

**Mot de l'auteur :** L'abus de fanfics est bon pour la santé. A ne pas consommer avec modération ! Bonne lecture !

**Qui est qui (pour ne pas s'emmeler les pinceaux) : **Anna P./Sookie, Stephen M./Bill, Alexander S./Eric, Kristin B./Pam, Rutina W./Tara, Sam T./Sam, Ryan k./Jason

**Eric et True Blood**

Et encore un épisode de bouclé ! Plus que quatre à tourner et à moi les vacances ! N'allez pas imaginer que je n'aime pas le rôle que je tiens, au contraire, je l'adore. Toutes les personnes participant à l'aventure True Blood sont comme une seconde famille pour moi et l'ambiance, entre nous, est vraiment géniale. Mais je dois avouer que j'ai hâte de partir en vacances pour me reposer. Etre acteur est peut-être un métier de rêve mais ça crève, croyez-moi !

Je fis un signe de la main à toute l'équipe et pris la direction des loges où Alexander, Sam, Ryan et mon homme discutaient du déroulement de leur soirée, qui se résumait, à ce que je pu entendre, à trainer en ville. Tout en ramassant mes affaires, qui trainaient sur un fauteuil, je leur souhaitai une bonne soirée et leur dis à demain.

Je sortis de la pièce et marchai tranquillement vers la sortie. Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire ce soir ? Les garçons m'avaient bien proposés de les accompagner mais j'étais bien trop fatiguée pour passer une bonne partie de la nuit dans un bar. Un DVD peut-être ? Non, j'allais m'endormir devant. Internet ? Non plus, c'est un coup à ce que je finisse le front contre le clavier et pour compléter le tableau, à me réveiller avec des yeux de droguée et les touches incrustées sur le visage. Plus qu'une seule option : commencer le quatrième tome de la Communauté du Sud que Rutina venait de me rendre avec les trois premiers.

Vous aller surement me dire : « quoi ? Tu n'as pas encore lu les livres ? » Eh ben non ! A vrai dire, je n'avais jamais entendue parler de ces livres avant que j'auditionne pour le rôle de Sookie Stackhouse.

Je fus tirée de mes pensées par le bruit assourdissant d'une chanson de métal que je ne sus reconnaitre. Faut dire que moi et le métal ça fait deux. Attendez ! J'ai bien dis métal ? Pourquoi y aurait-il du métal, sur un parking, à 6h du soir ?

Je regardai autour de moi et ouvrit grand les yeux. Je n'étais pas sur un parking mais dans un bar. Comment j'ai fais pour atterrir ici, vous pouvez me le dire ? J'avais bien franchie la porte du parking, j'en suis sure. Je ne suis pas folle.

Je fis cinq ou six fois le tour de moi-même pour bien être sur où je me trouvais. Quelqu'un me bouscula.

- 'scusez-moi mam'zelle ! fis un petit homme aux cheveux explosés, vêtu exclusivement de noir.

Je le regardai aller vers le bar. Ce bar, il me dit quelque chose. On dirait……Oh mon Dieu ! Je plaquai immédiatement les mains sur la bouche pour étouffer un cri d'effroi. Je……je suis au…..au Fangtasia. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Ca va pas la tête ? Je me suis juste trompée de porte. Au lieu de prendre celle du parking, j'ai pris celle……Oh la la ! Dites-moi que je rêve ! Un homme venait de me faire signe de le rejoindre pour danser. Enfin quand je dis homme, je voulais dire vampire, vu la vitesse de ses mouvements.

Je fonçais direction les toilettes pour femme et m'aspergeai le visage d'eau glacée. Je m'adossai au mur du fond et me laissai glisser jusqu'au sol. J'enroulai mes bras autour de mes jambes et collai mon front à mes genoux.

- Respire Anna ! Respire ! Tu es juste en train de faire un cauchemar. D'ici quelques minutes, tu te réveilleras dans ton lit et ce ne sera plus qu'un mauvais rêve.

Sans changer de position, je fermai les yeux et me répétai en boucle que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Un bruit sec me réveilla en sursaut.

- Aiiie ! criai-je en plaquant ma main droite derrière ma tête qui venait de heurter le mur.

J'ouvris lentement les yeux et aperçue une paire d'escarpin noir.

- Saleté de chaussures à talon, laissai-je échapper en continuant de me frotter l'arrière du crane.

- Ne sois pas si méchante ! C'est une de mes plus belles paires.

Je relevai la tête et croisa le regard d'une jeune femme blonde, vêtue d'une robe courte en cuir noir.

- Kristin ! m'écriai-je en me levant pour sauter dans ces bras.

Je sentis ses muscles se crisper à mon contact. Elle avait commencée à balbutier quelque chose mais je ne l'a laissai pas finir et continuai :

- Tu peux pas savoir comment je suis contente de te voir. J'ai fais un rêve complètement hallucinant. J'étais…..

- Alors ? Elle se décide enfin à sortir des….. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda une voix familière.

- Tu n'as qu'à lui demander, répondit Kristen en m'écartant d'elle.

Je levais légèrement la tête et vu un grand blond dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Alexander ! m'écriai-je en courant vers lui pour le serrer dans mes bras.

Contrairement à Kristen, qui s'était comme transformée en statut quand je l'avais serrée dans mes bras, Alexander avait répondu à mon étreinte.

- Je suis tellement contente de te voir, continuai-je, pendant un moment j'ai crue que je devenais folle.

J'essayai, tant bien que mal, à me dégager de lui mais c'est qu'il a de la force le blondinet. Une fois libérée de l'emprise de Mr Muscle, je levai la tête pour le regardai et lui dis :

- Je croyais que tu allais passer la soirée avec Stephen, Sam et Ryan. Vous avez annulés votre virée en ville.

Il me fixa avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupe, comme si je venais de dire une énormité. Quoi ? C'est bien ce qu'ils avaient dit non ?

Il me dévisageait presque maintenant. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. Je savais qu'Alexander avait un regard pénétrant mais à ce point là… Il resta comme cela, sans parler ni bouger, pendant quelques secondes et d'un seul coup, il explosa de rire.

- C'est qu'elle a le sens de l'humour notre Sookie, déclara t-il enfin.

- Quoi ?, fis-je en me tournant vers Kristen.

Un sourire ornait son visage de porcelaine. Attendez ! Elle n'était pas aussi blanche la dernière fois que je l'ai vue.

- Tu sais, pendant un moment, moi aussi j'ai crue que tu étais devenue folle, m'avoua t-elle en allant se placer près de Mr Muscle.

- Quoi ? m'offusquai-je, je ne vois pas du tout ce qu'il y a de drôle dans ce que je viens de dire.

Alexander me regarda une dernière fois avant de tourner les talons en lançant à sa partenaire :

- Venez chère Kristin ! Allons continuer cette fascinante conversation dans mon bureau !

Elle lui emboita le pas tout en continuant de rire. Non mais ils se foutent de moi ou quoi ? Sentant une nouvelle fois la moutarde me monter au nez, je ramassai mon sac et les suivis d'un pas décidé. S'ils croient qu'ils peuvent se payer ma tête comme ça, ils se mettent le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Non mais oh…..Oooooh mon Dieu ! C'est pas vrai. Je suis toujours dans ce satané bar…..à la seule différence qu'il est vide.

- Sookie ! m'interpella le blond, qui se trouver devant la porte qui devait être celle de son bureau.

- Mais je ne m'ap…..

Je me tournais vers lui au ralentie. Je suis prête à parier que ma mâchoire s'était déboitée. Dès que mon regard croisa ses yeux bleus, tout mon petit monde effondra. J'étais là, seule au monde dans un repaire de vampires. Non pas un repaire de vampire, dans une fiction. J'étais belle et bien dans la série dans laquelle je jouai. Alors si j'étais au Fangtasia, cela voulait dire que ce n'était pas Kristin et Alexander mais Eric et Pam. Je me sentie tourner de l'œil.

**************

J'ouvris les yeux difficilement et constatai qu'on m'avait allongée sur un canapé en cuir…..neuf. Oh quelle odeur !

- Ca y est ! Elle se réveille, dit une voix un peu trop proche de la mienne.

Je relevai la tête et aperçue quatre paires d'yeux me dévisageaient.

- Elles se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau, fit Kristin…..enfin Pam.

Vu le ton de sa voix, je devinais parfaitement qu'elle trouvait la situation comique.

Je m'assis et réussi, tant bien que mal, à me mettre sur mes deux jambes. Quand mon regard croisa celui de Bill, j'eu envi de lui sauter dans les bras pour me rassurer mais vu la situation, cela aurait été un peu déplacé.

- Je m'appelle…..

Je reculai d'un bond pour ne pas que sa main ne se pose sur mon épaule, ce qui eu pour effet de me faire rassoir sur le canapé.

- N'ayez pas peur ! me rassura t-elle, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal.

- Facile à dire, rétorquai-je, ce n'est pas vous qui vous retrouvez devant des personnages de fictions.

- Pardon ? s'étonna le viking qui était assis sur son bureau.

- Oui, enchaînai-je, vous n'existez pas. Vous n'êtes que des personnages de romans, qui a été adapté en série TV. D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous dis tout ça. Dans pas longtemps, je me réveillerai et ce ne sera plus qu'un mauvais rêve.

Je les regardai un par un. Je les avais scotchés. La sonnerie du micro-onde retentit dans la pièce, ce qui eu pour effet de défiger le propriétaire du bar. Je le vis passer devant moi pour donner une bouteille de True Blood à Bill. Je ne pu m'empêcher de lui toucher le bras pour être vraiment sur qu'il était bien réel.

- Ca à l'air tellement vrai, chuchotai-je.

Ce dernier vint prendre place à côté de moi. Il se tourna vers moi et me fixa…..encore une fois.

Rah mais il va arrêter de faire ça ! Ca devint gênant.

- Bon récapitulons, intervint Bill en croisant les bras, vous venez d'un……monde parallèle où nous ……où nous n'existons qu'à travers une série et des livres et d'après la ressemblance flagrante entre vous et Sookie, je suppose que vous jouez son rôle, n'est-ce pas ?

Je hochai la tête.

-Maintenant, continua t-il, il ne reste plus qu'a vous renvoyer chez vous. Comment avez-vous atterrie ici ?

- En franchissant la porte d'un parking, répondis-je en m'enfonçant dans le canapé, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- D'accord ! Eh bien allons voir si cela fonctionne avec la porte d'entrée du bar.

Je me levais, contente de pouvoir enfin échapper au regard perçant d'Eric. Nous suivîmes Bill jusqu'à l'entrée du bar. Seul Eric n'était pas là. Il était resté assis sur son canapé à méditer sur la situation, enfin je pense. Je ne suis pas télépathe moi.

Bill m'expliqua ce que je devais faire. Il me prend pour une débile ou quoi ? Je sais comment franchir une porte merci. Je m'avançai vers cette dernière et posai ma main sur la poignet, prête à l'ouvrir mais je me stoppai net.

- Et si ça ne marche pas ? demandai-je un peu paniquée, en tournant légèrement la tête vers mes trois spectateurs.

- Eh bien tu resteras ici, fit Eric en s'adossant au mur près de l'entrée façon playboy, ne t'inquiète pas ! Avec moi, rien ne peut t'arriver.

Je me tournai vers lui et vis un sourire ravageur s'affichait sur son visage de bad boy. Je refis face à la porte et l'a franchie à toute vitesse.

Un immense sourire se dessina sur mon visage. J'étais sur le parking du studio. Je sortis mes clés de ma poche et trottinai jusqu'à ma voiture. Une fois monté dedans, je m'aperçue que je n'avais pas mon sac.

- Pas question que je retourne dans le studio, fis-je en secouant la tête, les mains agrippées au volant, non non non.

Je démarrai la voiture et quittai le parking en me répétant que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Sérieusement, vous croyez vraiment qu'un truc pareil soit possible ? Moi pas ! Mon imagination me joue des tours. Il faut que je surveille ça de prés !

**************

Cinq jours ! Cinq jours sont passés depuis mon expédition imaginaire (il faut bien le dire). Oui, vous avez bien compris, j'ai dis IMAGINAIRE. Vous voulez une preuve ? En voici une : durant les jours qui ont suivi, je ne suis jamais retournée là-bas et, croyez-moi, j'ai franchie à multiple reprise la porte du parking. Seul problème, je n'ai pas retrouvée mon sac. Quelle poisse ! Si je trouve le petit malin qui me l'a pris…..ouh il va passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

Je me donnai un dernier coup de peigne et me baissai pour le ranger dans mon nouveau sac.

- Bonjour, fis une voix familière dans mon dos.

- Oh mon dieu, m'écriai-je en posant ma main sur ma poitrine.

Je fis tourner le siège, sur lequel j'étais assise, et fis face à Alexander qui était assis sur le canapé et avait……mon sac sur les genoux. Je le fusillai du regard, ce qui eu l'air de l'amuser au passage, et m'exclamai-je furieuse :

- Alors c'étais toi qui avait mon sac !

- Comme tu peux le voir, affirma t-il, en jouant avec la petite peluche accrochée à la fermeture éclair du sac.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il trouve ça drôle en plus. Il va me le payer. Je me jetai sur lui mais fus vite arrêtée par deux mains qui m'emprisonnèrent les poignets. J'essayai de me débattre mais sans succès et cela semblait beaucoup l'amuser.

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui dire de me lâcher mais la refermai immédiatement quand je m'aperçue que j'étais sous lui. Co….comment il a fais ça ? Je levais les yeux vers lui et faillit faire une attaque en croisant son regard. Mais qu'elle idiote, mais qu'elle idiote ! Alexander était entrain de tourner une scène. Comment aurait-il pu être à deux endroits à la fois ?

Je me figeai en sentant deux canines touchées la fine peau de mon cou. Mais fais quelque chose ma grande ! Repousse-le ! Mais impossible de bouger, j'étais complètement paralysée d'effroi.

- Tu as la même odeur que Sookie, souffla t-il à mon oreille.

Il enfouit une seconde fois son visage dans mon cou. Ca y est, c'est la fin ! Il va me vider de mon sang et faire dispar… A ma grande surprise, des baisers vinrent remplacer la terrible morsure tant redoutée. Je fermais les yeux et ne pu m'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Ma main vint caresser ses cheveux blonds. Je m'en mordue vite les doigts. Je venais de lui donner le feu vert pour continuer et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il plongea son regard dans le mien et fit glisser sa main droite sous mon t-shirt, pendant que son autre main s'occupait de mon pantalon.

Je réagis au quart de tour et stoppa son geste en réalisant ce qu'il allait arriver si je le laisser faire. Il me regarda surpris mais n'insista pas, ce qui me surpris encore plus.

Il se redressa et me tendit la main pour me relever.

- Vu ta réaction, je suppose que tu n'es pas la compagne de…..Alexander, dit-il réticent à prononcer ce nom.

Je le voyais parfaitement bien. Pour lui, c'était inconcevable que quelqu'un puisse lui ressembler, physiquement je veux dire.

- Non en effet, je ne suis pas avec ton « sosie ». Je suis avec Stephen.

Son regard interrogateur me fit me rendre compte qu'il ne savait pas qui était Stephen.

- C'est celui qui joue le rôle de Bill.

- Quelle ironie !

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es là et comment tu es arrivé à venir ici ? demandai-je précipitamment.

- Je voudrais parler au réalisateur de la série.

- Pourquoi ? dis-je affolée, tu ne vas….

- Je souhaite juste lui parler, me rassura t-il, pas la peine de t'angoisser.

C'est bizarre mais cela ne me rassurait pas du tout.

- J'ai lu les livres qu'il y avait dans ton sac et je dois dire que mon préféré est le 4e, me confia t-il avec un sourire charmeur. J'ai aussi jetai un coup d'œil au scénario.

La porte de la loge s'ouvrit. Et le sujet de notre conversation apparu dans la pièce.

- Alan ? m'écriai-je paniquée en voyant Eric s'approcher, mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Vous avez terminé de tournai la scène ?

- Oui, je viens de donner la suite du scénario. A demain.

Il tourna les talons mais Eric l'interpella.

- J'aimerais vous parler.

- Bien sur Alexander, fit-il en se retournant.

Eric lui fit signe de prendre place sur le canapé. Le réalisateur s'exécuta un peu surpris par la situation.

- Bien, commença le viking, tout d'abord je ne suis pas Alexander mais Eric Northman et j'aimerais vous fai….

Il fut interrompu par le rire d'Alan. Je me précipitai vers Eric pour qu'il ne fasse rien de stupide. Ce dernier venait de le fusillait du regard. Malheureusement ma tentative d'apaisement ne fonctionna pas mais alors pas du tout. Eric l'attrapa à la gorge et sortit ses crocs.

- Je n'aime pas du tout que l'on se fiche de moi, avertit-il plus menaçant que jamais.

Il le relâcha et déclara comme si rien ne s'était passé :

- Continuons ! Je voulais vous parler de votre travail. Tout d'abord, pourquoi mon personnage a les cheveux courts ?

Il ne laissa même pas son interlocuteur répondre qu'il continua :

- Je n'aime pas du tout cette initiative. Mes cheveux sont longs depuis toujours et je ne vois pas pourquoi cela changerais et encore moins qu'un humain décide de cela à ma place.

Le réalisateur hocha la tête. La peur pouvait clairement se lire dans ses yeux.

- Ensuite, enchaîna le vampire, en lisant le scénario de la 2e saison, j'ai remarqué que vous aviez supprimé la scène où j'accompagne Sookie à une orgie. Pourquoi ?

- Je…je ne…trouvais pas que…cette scène soit indispensable pour…l'histoire.

- Soit, cela aurait fait avancer la relation des deux personnages mais j'ai, également, remarqué que cette relation était quelque peu effacer par rapport au livre, ai-je raison ?

- Oui, répondu Alan Ball, blanc comme un linge, l'histoire est centrée sur la relation Bill/Sookie et nous tenons à garder cela.

Il se raidit en voyant l'expression d'Eric.

- Bien ! Une dernière chose. Pour la 4e saison, ne vous avisez pas de vous écarter du livre, avertit le blond en se rapprochant de lui, sinon je peux vous assurer que vous aurez affaire à moi. Compris ?

Alan hocha prestement la tête et fut comme hypnotisé par le regard du shérif. Ce dernier lui murmura quelque chose et se détourna de sa victime pour s'approcher de moi.

- Au revoir les jeunes, fit-il Alan, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Une fois parti, Eric reporta son attention sur moi. Il plongea une énième fois ses yeux bleu dans les mien puis me souffla à l'oreille :

- A bientôt Anna !

Il me lança un sourire ravageur, tourna les talons et quitta la pièce. Je courus à sa suite pour le prévenir qu'il faisait encore jour mais il n'y avait personne dans le couloir.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Chacun était dans son monde respectif. Tout finissait bien. J'avoue que c'est assez déstabilisant de savoir qu'il existe un monde différent du notre quelque part près de nous et qu'en franchissant une simple porte nous pouvons nous y retrouver. Et à ce que j'ai compris, je risque bien de recroisait un certain Eric Northman à un croisement de porte.

**Fin**


End file.
